


Party Favor

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Partying, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://punkliterati.tumblr.com">punkliterati</a> asked for: <i>all our friends are drunk + cordia</i></p>
<p>Cora and Lydia go to the best. party. ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



> halloween rager drabble ahoy. not particularly 'shippy but i hope you enjoy nonetheless?
> 
> also: i picture cora [in this](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/7245/1-1/midnight-werewolf-costume.jpg). and lydia [in this](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/13880/1-1/queen-of-hearts-costume.jpg). because y'know.

“Do we really need to go out tonight?”

Lydia gave her  _the look_ ; the one that screamed there was no chance in hell Cora was changing her mind about the four parties they were “scheduled” (Lydia’s word, not hers) to attend.

“Ask me that one more time,” Lydia said, twisting her wrist to uncurl the lock of hair wrapped around the barrel of her curling iron. Half of it was already in ringlets, the other half loose and damp, and she was wearing Cora’s ratty high school t-shirt and a pair of ruffled boyshorts. It was an ensemble that should have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but Lydia pulled it off, as usual.

Cora eased off the edge of their bed and stalked forward to wrap her arms around Lydia’s midsection. “What’ll happen to me if I do?” she asked, pressing delicate kisses to her girlfriend’s neck.

“Second degree burns.” Lydia snapped the clamp of the curling iron a little too close for comfort. “You still need to change, don’t you?”

Cora sighed and slipped back to the bed, where she had been lounging for the better part of the evening, watching Lydia get ready. “It’ll take me two seconds to put it on.” 

Lydia huffed. “Then don’t rush those who require extra time to be presentable.”

“You could wear a potato sack, cake mud on your face, and be more than presentable.”

It was a compliment, really, but Lydia only glared. 

- 

Parties one through three were wild. Deafening music, fake blood, cheesy Halloween props, strobe lights and enough alcohol to down a raging elephant seemed to be the theme of each, and it didn’t take long for every single person they were party-hopping with to become extremely, unequivocally wastey-faced. With that said, Cora wasn’t prepared when they finally stumbled onto Party Number Four.

The hosting house was huge. Even bigger than the one Cora grew up in, which was no small feat, and sweaty bodies were spilling out of every room, window, and door. Some guy dressed as the devil was on top of a huge skull that blasted techno loud enough to rattle teeth; a troop of toga-wearing kids were holding a keg stand; Aquaman and the Swamp Monster were duking it out over beer pong with Dorothy and the Tin Man; and the mighty morphing Power Rangers were playing flipcup with the cast of Sailor Moon. And that was all on the front lawn.

Lydia elbowed her. “Are you done staring?” 

“Maybe,” she said. “Hey, isn’t that—?”

Stiles burst through the crowd, arms spread wide like he’d been announced at court. The shirt he’d been wearing earlier in the evening was gone and his chest was covered in hot pink paint. Derek was trailing behind him, his expression stormy.

“Yo, Slutty Snoopy just puked all over the front porch!” Stiles declared, swaying back into Derek’s chest. “They have jello shooters in the bathroom, test tube shots on rolling R2D2 trays, and I—I can’t feel my face. This is the best. Party.  _Ever_.”

Derek hefted Stiles up by his armpits and glared at Cora, wordless gestures that probably meant  _he was your friend first and I blame you for introducing us._

The night quickly devolved from there—well, devolved  _more_. Cora passed on the shooters, and the shots, and the red solo cups that magically reappeared in her hand after she’d plunked them down on a flat surface, but all their friends seemed to be enjoying, and partaking in, the free flowing booze.

They found Allison playing strip darts in the basement; she was the only one fully clothed. Kira and Malia were moving together on the dance floor, completely oblivious to the world around them. Scott and Isaac were bouncing merrily on a trampoline in the backyard. Boyd was lounging in the middle, a content smile on his face. Erica cannonballed into the pool.

Lydia handed Cora a cup. “All our friends are drunk,” she said, lifting her own glass up. “I think it’s time we join them.”

- 

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Cora jerked awake. She was reclining in a lounge chair, Lydia curled up in her lap, with absolutely no recollection of getting there in the first place. In fact, the last thing she remembered was watching Erica disappear into the water.

Lydia shifted, blinking blearily up at her. “Hi.” 

“Do I want to know?” she asked. Her throat kind of hurt. God, she must have thrown up.

“Later,” said Lydia. She snuggled back down.

Cora sighed, but wrapped her arms around her girlfriend all the same.

Best party ever, indeed.


End file.
